A rotary closure of the general class disclosured herein is known from EP-A-393 380. In this case the closure flaps of a sports shoe can be drawn together and loosened by altering the effective length of a traction cable assembly in one or the other direction by a rotary movement of a rotary actuator. In order to be able to adapt the sports shoe accurately to the foot of a user, a ratchet mechanism comprising an intermediate element which is rotatable whilst maintaining a free play, a ratchet borne by this intermediate element and a gear ring worked into a housing cover is arranged between the rotary actuator and the cable pulley, wherein the cable pulley is rotated by the rotary actuator preferably with a planetary gear interposed, the sun wheel of which has a trunnion-like axial extension which extends downwards and forms a central trunnion for the cable pulley. In this case the rotary actuator can be constructed as a cap-shaped rotary handle and can be screwed to one end of the sun wheel trunnion which extends axially upwards through a housing cover, the lateral circumferential wall of the rotary handle largely covering the housing and the cover thereof towards the underside.
In this known construction, in order always to be able to achieve a reliable adaptation of the sports shoe with the longest possible cable path a construction is proposed which allows approximately two turns of the cable pulley, a stop construction in the form of one single stop arm being used in such a way that shortly before the completion of the second turn of the cable pulley it comes into engagement with a stationary housing stop, thus limiting the further rotary movement of the cable pulley.
In practice it has proved desirable in many applications for the effective length of the traction cable assembly to be somewhat increased.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved rotary closure while retaining the advantages of the previously known construction in such a way that with a relatively simple design a rotary movement of the cable pulley over more than two turns is made possible.